Tomorrow Fragrance
by Punch Drunk Marc
Summary: Asuka is just your typical girl with no real motivation in life. She leads a pretty uneventful life, like her parents she can also see ghosts, but usually just ignores them. However when a mysterious girl literally falls from the sky, her fate is changed forever. The sword of fate falls again, as a new chapter in BLEACH begins.
1. Asuka

**I do not own BLEACH or any of it's characters, they are a property of Kubo Tite & Jump**

**I do however own Asuka her friends and any other original characters in this story**

* * *

**BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP**

The alarm sounded like a jackhammer in her ears as she rolled over in her bed covering them with her pillow. The 1st day of high school was today, but she was nowhere near interested in it. She thought it would just be better to just lie in bed all day, maybe all year, maybe her whole life; but fate had other plans.

Her alarm suddenly turned off and she opened her eyes, to her surprise she saw a strange yet familiar stuffed lion sitting on her chest.

"Asuka!" the small creature yelled, "Get up! The first day of school is today! You don't wanna be late do you?" it began to push her limp form but she still wasn't motivated to move.

"Ugh! Go away Uncle Kon, I don't wanna go to school." She rolled over irritated

"Ok if that's how you want it…" Kon began to pucker his plush lips together and moved closer to Asuka

"Mwah, mwah, mwah." His puckering lips moving ever closer to the girl

Seeing this terrified Asuka and she pushed him off of her, as she quickly rose out of bed.

"Ok, ok, I'm up; just don't do that again."

"Heh I knew that would work." He said giving her a thumbs up.

"Shut up." She threw her pillow at the small lion and made her way to the bathroom to get ready.

"Asuka?" a voice called her from downstairs "Are you finally up?"

"Yeah, mom. I'll be down in a minute."

"Good, hurry up I've made breakfast."

Asuka shuddered upon hearing this

_I wonder what weird concoction she has planned THIS morning. Why can't we just have cereal or something like a normal family?_

She began to wonder about the "food" her mother had in store today as she entered the bathroom. She looked in the mirror before turning on the shower water.

Asuka Kurosaki, age 15. A smart girl, sweet & pretty too, but she never really found herself interested in too many things when she was growing up. Boys, sports, cooking, shopping, school; nothing managed to hold her attention for long. Most things she got involved in, she was only interested for a short time before giving them up.

She can see ghosts, like the rest of her family, but like her Aunt Karin, chooses to ignore them. She lives with her mother & her "uncle" Kon. He's not really her uncle, but he is one of the closest things her father had to a brother; besides Chad & Uryu, and since he has been with her all her life it's what she's most comfortable with.

She exited the shower and wrapped herself in a towel, turning the water off as she once again looked in the mirror again. She sighed as she began to brush her hair.

It was a beautiful shade of burnt orange, much like her mother's; in fact she looked a lot more like her mother than she did her father except for her eyes which were the same shade of brown like her father's.

She finished fixing her hair tying it into a ponytail and went back to her room to put on her uniform.

She looked at the grey skirt, gray jacket, and white shirt & sighed once again.

_Gray & white? How bland, why couldn't I go to a school with more exciting colors?_

She put on her uniform and looked at the picture of her and her parents that sat upon her desk; the shining sun placing a glare over her father's face.

She exited her room, closed the door behind her, and walked downstairs.

She arrived in the kitchen to see her mother putting the finishing touches on breakfast and sat down at the table. She looked at the seats and placemats like she did every morning; and every morning she counted the same number…4.

One for her, one for her mother, one for Kon…and the last one for her father.

_Why does she still have four seats here? It's not like old man is coming back._

See Asuka's father left when she was about 7 years old. He usually had "business trips "every so often; but this last one, he didn't come back. Asuka was saddened at first, she loved her father. He would tell her stories about when he and her mother were younger. About all of the adventures they and their friends went on fighting monsters called "hollows", with people known as "soul reapers" but she knew that these were just fiction. She knew ghosts were real, she saw them almost every day, but she just found this story of monsters and black robed swordsman a bit outrageous. They would visit Uryu at his hospital, go see Mr. Urahara in his run down shop in the alleyway a few blocks into town, go see her "aunt" Tatsuki at her dojo; and visit her grandfather, and aunts at the family clinic. She was so very happy back then.

Over time though, these memories began to become bitter tastes in the young girl's mouth, she began to think that her father had just abandoned her and her mom, and as a result began to grow more distant from her family. For a time, she even hated her father for leaving, but eventually that hate turned into apathy. She didn't care if he was alive or if he was dead…it made no difference to her. She was fine now, and apparently her mother was as well.

She looked up at her mother who was still cooking.

For the 1st two years after he left she stayed by the door each night hoping he would walk through it. Seeing her mother suffer like that made Asuka resent her father more; they even had a couple of fights about whether he would return, her mom always having hope he would come back.

_Bastard_

She continued to be lost in thought, but soon snapped back to her senses when she smelled her mother's "food".

She placed the food in front of her daughter.

"Here dear, hurry and eat or you'll be late for school." She said to her as she walked back to the sink to wash the dishes.

Asuka looked down at the "experiment" in front of her. It looked like rice was in there somewhere, but it was buried by various kinds of sauces, meats, and…fruit?! After contemplating over eating it, she worked up her courage and asked her mother:

"Ummm, mom? What is this?"

Her mother turned around and smiled brightly, happy that her daughter asked the question.

"It's white rice, mixed with sushi, trout, curry sauce, and tempura. I also put some strawberries and grapes in there for extra flavor. Now eat it before it gets cold." She turned back around as Asuka let out a loud gulp.

_I knew I would regret asking that, but she's cooked weirder stuff. Well, down the hatch I suppose._

She took the first bite, which was surprisingly good and she soon found herself wolfing down the whole meal, savoring each bite.

Perhaps it is because she got her taste from her mother, she didn't know, but after she finished she grabbed her backpack and proceeded out the door.

"Bye mom, I'm heading out." But before she could fully walk out her mom stopped her.

"Before you go, take these." She handed her daughter a long white box.

Asuka opened it and to her surprise she saw two blue flower shaped barrettes.

"I wore these when I was your age they were given to me by older brother, your uncle Sora, before he passed away. They brought me, good luck, so to speak. Now I want you to have them." She said smiling

Asuka didn't know what to say, these same barrettes were in all of the pictures her mother took when she was young, and she knew they were important to her. Touched she gave her mother a hug and placed them to hold her ponytail.

"Thanks mom." She smiled brightly, tearing up a bit as she headed out of the door of her home.

"Have a nice day honey." Her mother waved at her as she walked outside.

The door closed behind her and her mother soon found herself alone in the kitchen, hands clasped together, as if she was praying for her daughter's safety.

Kon soon came down the stairs, still in his plush body.

"You sure she's gonna be ok Orihime? Things haven't gotten too much better over the years. What if someone finds out about her?"

"I just have to hope she'll be ok Kon. She hasn't been the same since Ichigo left, and it's true we could be found anytime." She then turned around and looked at Kon smiling, "But I have faith in Asuka, she's just like her father, and besides I'm sure the Shun Shun Rikka will protect her. I hope."

…

Asuka began to run faster, looking at her watch.

_Crap, I'm gonna be late for the 1__st__ day…great way to make a 1__st__ impression Asuka._

She began sprinting and stopped at a crosswalk at the edge of the street.

_Come on light hurry up and change! Man, I'm gonna be super late._

The light finally changed and Asuka began to run faster than she ever had before. When she finally reached the school she checked her watch…and realized that she was 10 minutes early.

"Really?!" She screamed angrily in disbelief, "I can't believe I forgot to fix this thing. I did all that running for nothing." She continued to yell obscenities at herself when a voice called her attention.

"Talking to yourself again Asuka?" the voice said

Asuka turned around to see a girl with short black hair, long rainbow socks, red rose barrette in her hair, and sporting the same uniform as her but wore a wine red shirt with a black jacket. Asuka looked at the strange looking girl and smirked.

"Shut up, I see your still breaking school rules again Miharu."

Miharu Shoujo, age 16, her and Asuka have been best friends since they were 8. Miharu is a year ahead of Asuka and always had her own way of doing things, usually getting herself into trouble. Asuka always admired yet envied Miharu at the same time. She always knew what she wanted out of life, but Asuka always just went with things as they happened, never really planning ahead. While Asuka was compassionate & sweet, if a bit lazy; Miharu was loud, brash, and always found a way to be productive. She wished she could be like that.

"Do you really blame me? The uniforms here are so boring, I thought I would add a little spice to it. Come on let's get in class before we're actually late." Miharu smiled at her friend and the two entered the building.

The school day went by slowly for Asuka, she was completely disinterested in the whole affair. She found herself looking out the window numerous times during class, envying the birds she saw flying in the clear blue sky.

_Lucky birds, I wish I could be free from here…I'm sooo bored. _

Time continued to pass and eventually the school day found itself at an end. Asuka met Miharu outside the school's gates and the two walked home together.

"So how was the 1st day of high school?" Miharu asked mockingly

"Agh, terribly dull. I felt like my soul was leaving my body. What about you?"

"Ugh, about the same as yours. My homeroom teacher is a real hard ass. I mean who assigns homework on the 1st day of classes? Criminal masterminds that's who."

Asuka laughed at her friend's ramblings and the two girls continued to chat as they approached the crosswalk where they would go their separate ways.

They waved at each other and split up. Asuka continued the walk home, but found herself sweating a bit. She fanned herself off with a folder in a backpack.

"Was is it this hot all day?"

She looked up into the sky shielding her eyes from the bright sun.

She squinted and saw something coming toward her seemingly falling out of the sky. It was out of focus but it began to become clearer the closer it got.

She made out the image of what looked like a girl in a black robe, and what looked like a sword tied to her waist hurtling toward her. Asuka's eyes widened in shock & surprise as the girl yelled from the sky.

"AAHHHH! Look at below!" she screamed as she fell faster

Asuka tried to move out of the way to avoid the surely painful collision…but it was too late. Time seemed to slow down around the two girls as they collided.

BAM!

…

* * *

**A new but familiar story is about to start again. Let me know what you guys think about how it is going. :)**


	2. Hisana

CHIRP CHIRP…CHIRP

The birds near the Kuchiki house chirped as the sun rose, signifying a new day. A girl, who appeared to look no older than a 15 year old opened her eyes slowly and rubbed them, trying to get rid of the last bits of fatigue as she rose from her bed. Her black hair, which stopped at her shoulder blades was a frenzy of split ends and tangles. She had tossed and turned again. She yawned as she heard a voice through her door

"Lady Hisana, Mistress Rukia has requested for your presence in her room."

The girl looked puzzled at first

_Hmmm? What could mom want this early in the…_

Suddenly her eyes grew wide in excitement as she pounded her fist into her open hand

"Oh yea I almost forgot!" She said out loud smiling "Today is the day!"

The servant hearing her conversation asked

"Umm, Lady Hisana, who are you talking to?"

Realizing what she was doing the young girl quickly caught herself and stood up

"Oh, it's nothing just thinking out…WAAAHH."

THUD!

She slipped on her blanket and her bottom hit the floor, making a quite a loud & painful sound.

"Lady Hisana, are you alright?!" the servant asked panicking

_Owwww…that hurt_

"Yea, I'm fine don't worry. I just slipped." She said wincing as she rubbed her throbbing bottom.

Hisana Kuchiki, she has the appearance of a 15 year old but is in reality 150 years old. She is the next generation of the Kuchiki Clan. The only daughter of Squad 13 Captain, Rukia Kuchiki; Hisana is the 5th seat of this squad, but is still treated like all the other officers; which she likes. She never really knew her father; her mother doesn't really talk about him much, but that never really affected her outlook on life. She is extremely outgoing and friendly, if a bit clumsy. She never really wanted to be a Soul Reaper, but decided to join at her mother & Uncle Byakuya's urging.

_I can't believe I got the same assignment my mother got,_ she thought to herself as she folded her blanket and bed

She passed all of the tests she was given in school: Kido, Zanjutsu, Haho, & Hakuda. Her main strengths being Kido & Haho. However despite all her of her strong points…Hisana never really had any friends. Most people found her overly-friendly attitude annoying or they automatically judged her because she was from a noble family. This bothered Hisana, but she never really let it show.

"There, all done." She said as she rubbed her hands together and walked out of her room. She walked down on through the large compound until she came to a large open door on her left side.

_Looks like mother was already waiting_

She kneeled next to the open door

"Mother, you asked for me?"

"Yes, yes Hisana come in." her mother replied

"I will, thank you."

Hisana stood up and entered the room, once again kneeling down; this time on a pillow already placed for her in the middle of the room. She rested her bottom on her calves and looked up to see her mother's back facing her, paint brush in hand.

_Looks like she's drawing again_

Her mother then put her brush down and held up her drawing, Hisana couldn't see it from where she was seeing, but her mother soon remedied that problem.

She turned around and showed the finished product to her daughter.

"So how does it look?" She said as she held the paper smiling wide.

It appeared to be a rabbit…sort of. Anyone with eyes could see that the drawing was awful, the lines were wide and thin in all the wrong places & the bunny's ears looked as if it's ears were sharpened swords rather than round and floppy. It more resembled a monster than a rabbit.

Hisana look at it for a few moments. She then gave her mother a thumbs up as she smiled just as wide as her mother had earlier.

"Looks great mom."

Unfortunately she had the same taste in art as her mother.

Her mother then turned the paper back towards herself and nodded in approval.

"I thought so too." She then placed the paper next to her and cleared her throat

Her gaze turned from loving to stern in half a second. Hisana nearly jumped out of her body.

_Uh oh she has that look in her eye_

Usually her mother would get this look in her eye when she was either: A. angry at Hisana, B. had caught members of her Squad goofing off, or C. when was going to give a long, serious speech.

Safe to say that Hisana wasn't too fond of either the 1st or 3rd options

"Hisana." Rukia said in a stern voice

Hisana sat up in attention immediately.

"Y…yes ma'am?"

"As of today you are going on your 1st assignment as a Soul Reaper."

"Yes ma'am!"

"I shouldn't have to tell you that you not only represent yourself, but also your squad and the Kuchiki clan as a whole."

"Yes ma'am."

"So, with all that said…" she put her hand on her daughter's head and smiled tenderly as she lovingly stroked her long black hair and looked at into her clear blue eyes, much resembling her own.

"Have fun dear, and try not to stress so much."

Hisana could see her in her mother's eyes how much she believed in her. Hisana smiled back at her.

"I understand, I won't let you down mom." She said as she clenched her fist with determination

Her mother sat back down opposite of her.

"Now, you may want to tell your uncle that you will be leaving soon, I'm pretty sure that he would be sad if you left without saying anything."

Hisana rose from her sitting position, "Alright I will." She and her mother bowed to one another and Hisana left the room, and turned a sharp left as she walked down the hall towards her uncle's room.

_Uncle Byakuya sad? Not likely._ She thought to herself smiling.

Byakuya Kuchiki, current head of the Kuchiki clan & Captain of Squad 6. He was always a stern man when Hisana was growing up, but she always knew that he loved her. Her very name was chosen by him, after his late wife, her aunt Hisana. When she was younger she gravitated more towards her Uncle than her mother, always following him around and walking with him to the Squad 6 barracks. She would usually play with his Lieutenant her other "uncle" Renji, while Byakuya did his work. However, after they would always go get ice cream together, and even played tag on his off days; which as how her shunpo developed so early. She knew of his rep as a bit of a callous and cold man, but she didn't care; she loved her uncle.

She approached his room and kneeled next to the door, as was custom.

"Uncle Byakuya, may I come in?" she called through the closed door.

After a few seconds of silence a voice answered her:

"Yes Hisana, you may enter."

"Thank you." She stood up and opened the door, she entered the room and closed it behind her and kneeled on a nearby pillow, she watched as her Uncle worked, his back toward her.

"I leave on my assignment today Uncle." She said nervously

She never really knew how to start a conversation with him. Her words usually came out muddled. Byakuya was an intimidating man, so one could not just casually address him. The only ones who were capable of that were Captain Zaraki of Squad 11 and…_him_.

She was lost in thought until she heard words come from her Uncle.

"Is that so?" He said in his usual cold, stoic tone.

"Yes. I will be assigned to Karakura Town for the next month."

"I see, just like your mother. Well hopefully you don't cause as much trouble as she did."

Hisana was surprised at the tone in his voice when he said those words. It almost sounded…like a joke.

"I wonder if _he_ will be there." Byakuya said under his breath

Hisana only slightly caught what he was saying.

"I'm sorry Uncle did you say something?"

"Huh? Oh it's nothing. Shouldn't you be leaving soon?"

She looked at the clock on the wall, it was 30 minutes before she was scheduled to leave, and she still had to get ready.

"Oh man, you're right." She said in a panic

"I have to get ready." She quickly stood up and opened the door to leave, but not before she wrapped her arms around her Uncles neck and hugged him.

He gave a small smirk and placed his hand on her arm

"Don't worry Uncle, I'll be fine." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before letting and running out of the room.

THUD!

Byakuya's eyes widened in surprise and he looked outside of his door to see Hisana on the ground rubbing her bottom

"Ow that's the second time this morning." She then saw her uncle silently staring at her and she quickly got back up

"Don't worry heh heh, I'll be fine. I'm going to go get ready now." She backed up and quickly turned the corner heading back towards her room.

Byakuya smiled and shook his head as he walked back into his.

Hisana rushed through her bath and threw on her Shihakusho, she tied her hair in a bun and looked in her mirror triumphant, pleased she got dressed so quickly. She was about to depart her room but not before noticing one more important detail…her zanpakuto was missing.

Panicking, she hurriedly began searching high & low through her room, not giving a second.

"Come on where is it? Where is it? I know I saw it last night before I went to bed."

She stood up and scratched her head as she took a step forward. She felt something under her foot as she slipped…again. This time landing on her face.

"Oww ow ow ow!" She put her hand on her sore face and looked for what she tripped over. Sure enough it was her zanpaku-to.

Ah! There you are Hageshiakazame." She said happily as she hurriedly got up and tied her sword to her waist.

"Hisana, hurry before you late." her mother called from outside of her door

Hisana opened the door and rushed outside, turning around and waving to her mother before she was out of sight.

"Bye mom! Don't worry I'll be ok, this mission will be a piece of cake." She yelled while smiling

Hisana ran through the Sereitei until she reached the Senkaimon.

The sheer size of it took her breath away, she had never seen one up close before, it was immense. She was intimidated and started to back away until she felt a hand on her head. She looked up to see her "Uncle" Renji.

He smiled at her, "You ready for this kiddo? Today's the big day."

Her eyes lit up, "Uncle Renji! You came to see me off?"

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I? Now go out there and be the best damn Soul reaper you can be."

She turned around and hugged him, "Thanks Uncle Renji, and I will."

She began to walk towards the Senkaimon and turned around, waving one last time to her Uncle. She then took a picture out of her shihakusho and began to stare at it for a bit.

The picture was of her & and her mother when she was but a baby, but there were also people sharing the frame with them. A tall man with brown eyes & strawberry hair, a beautiful woman with long burnt orange hair, loving, kind eyes, and blue barrettes; and finally another baby girl with the same burnt orange hair as the woman in the picture. The two babies smiled as their parents held them in their arms.

_Maybe…she will be there too._

She put the picture back into her shihakusho, and turned around, but as she walked towards the gate…she stumbled on a rock falling forward into the senkaimon. Her eyes widened in horror as she screamed.

"Ahhhhh!" her screams echoing as the Senkaimon closed behind her.

Renji reached out but pulled back his hand, face palming in annoyance, *sigh* "What are we going to do with that girl?" He said to himself

As he continued to think about Hisana he heard a familiar voice behind him "She never was the most coordinated one was she?"

He turned around and saw Rukia and Byakuya walking towards him.

"Rukia? And Captain Kuchiki, m…morning sir." Renji bowed to his superior, tensing nervously

"At ease Renji, we just came to see Hisana off." Byakuya said, allowing Renji to slack up a bit and stand straight again.

"You think she will be ok Renji?" Rukia asked her friend, the concern for her daughter clearly all over her face. Renji looked into the sky and comforted his friend.

"Don't worry, I'm sure _they_ will look after her when she arrives."

Hearing these words put Rukia's mind at ease. She clasped her hands together as if in prayer and said no words, only thinking to herself.

_Ichigo, Orihime, please look after her._

…

In the Senkaimon, Hisana found herself falling for what seemed like forever; before she knew it however, she saw a light at the end of the gateway.

She emerged on the other side, seeing that she had arrived at her destination…Karakura Town. She was relieved she made it…but she was still falling at an incredible speed.

"AAHHHH!" she continued to scream

As she hurtled to the ground, she could see someone, a young girl staring at her falling form.

Knowing she couldn't avoid her on her own, Hisana called to the girl, hoping she could hear her.

"Look out beloooow!" she yelled at the girl, but it had no effect.

_She may not be able to hear me since she is a regular human…oh no!_

She covered her face so she wouldn't see herself hit the ground as she inched closer to the young girl.

_Hopefully I will like…fall THROUGH her or something. _

Both the girl screamed as they collided with one another.

BAM!

…

* * *

Basically a retelling of Part 1 from Hisana's point of view. Introduced her and brought back a couple old characters as well. Let me know what you guys think and thanks for reading.


End file.
